


back it up twice (now that fits nice)

by janonny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Come as Lube, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Feigned disinterest during sex, Fucking while pretending to be doing something else, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, So much comeplay, Steve Rogers Always Has Lube, Tony Stark's Red Thong of Justice, Vibrators, delayed gratification, some form of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny
Summary: Tony wears a vibrator for a day. Steve controls it. And that's just the start of the game...He murmured into Tony’s ear, “Are you busy?”Tony’s eyes flickered to the side, but he only said, “A little bit.”Steve caught the hint. He pressed a kiss to the back of Tony’s ear, lingered there, breathing in deep the musky scent of Tony mixed with his tangy shampoo, metal and oil.“That’s fine. You just keep working,” Steve said, being sure to breathe onto Tony’s sensitive ear and enjoying the little shiver he received.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Sheron and neverthelessthesun for their enthusiastic, detailed and speedy beta-read of what is essentially a self-indulgent smutty fic. XD As I made edits and minor additions after their beta-read, any mistakes are my own!
> 
> I'm splitting this story into chapters so I can give you a heads up as to what to expect. In this first chapter, it's mostly vibrator shenanigans plus orgasm denial. I hope you enjoy!

Steve watched as Tony bent down slowly to look into the fridge, trying to find his blueberries. Tony darted a look over his shoulder at Steve, hesitating, but then relaxed a little when nothing happened.

It was maybe a little mean, but Steve was entranced by Tony’s twitchiness. Pretending to be focused on his phone from where he was sitting at the dining table, Steve watched from under his lashes as Tony went back to searching through the fridge. Those pants were unusually loose on Tony, not one of his well-tailored outfits, but the fabric was still pulled across his rear enough to show its lovely round shape. Steve only watched in quiet amusement as Tony slowly straightened, small container of blueberries in hand.

When Tony turned to the kitchen counter, Steve pressed the ‘Up’ button displayed on the screen of his phone. Tony jolted in place so hard that he dropped the container, the plastic clattering to the stone countertop and causing Natasha to look over from where she was rummaging through the cabinets for a snack.

“Something wrong?” she asked with a frown.

Tony had one hand braced against the counter, as if he needed all the support he could get, his shoulders a line of stiff tension.

“Nothing. I just— It slipped,” Tony muttered, face turned down. Steve could see a bead of sweat against Tony’s brow, sliding down the side of his temple.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Tony?” Natasha persisted, sounding a little worried now.

Tony nodded stiffly. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just hungry.”

He kept his words short and succinct, very unlike his normal self, as if he was afraid to say more. But his hands were steady as he reached for the container of blueberries, opening it and picking one out to eat. Steve admired his self-control. He knew Tony could be very self-possessed when need be, but this level of control was impressive considering the…circumstance.  

Natasha suddenly looked toward Steve who snapped his gaze down to his phone, registering the look of suspicion he had glimpsed on her face before he looked away. There was a moment of silence before Natasha said, “Okay then. I’m going to my room.”

The announcement was a little strange, but Steve knew this was Natasha implicitly saying that she knew the two of them were up to something and she was going to leave them to it. When Steve peeked up again, she had found her bar of 75% dark chocolate and walked out of the room without another word. Steve looked over at Tony to see him still half-braced against the counter, mechanically eating his fresh berries.

Once the elevator doors closed behind Natasha, Steve hit the ‘Up’ button again, and Tony almost folded over the counter with a gasp. There was no one else on the floor, which seemed to have released Tony of his façade of control. His mouth opened slightly in shallow pants, eyes glazed as he looked over to Steve.

Oh, how was Steve supposed to resist that dark, desperate stare?

Steve slipped his phone into his pocket and got up from the kitchen table, walking slowly over to Tony. By the time he rounded the counter, Tony was pressing his hips against the dark wood beneath the stone countertop, thrusting shallowly as he let out a short groan.

“No, that wasn’t part of our agreement,” Steve said, standing at Tony’s side and gripping his right hip, stilling his motions.

“Steve, you evil bastard,” Tony bit out with a glare.

“I don’t think it’s a sound strategy to curse out the man controlling this,” Steve said as he curved a hand around to Tony’s behind and pressed up hard against the solid protrusion he felt through Tony’s loose pants.

Tony groaned, shuddered, back arching with beautiful desperation. If he didn’t have both hands on the counter, he might have fallen right over. Steve could imagine the dildo pressing in harder, vibrations working up through the phallic intrusion and thrumming against Tony’s prostate at the highest setting that Steve had chosen. He took a step to the side so that he was pressed close against Tony’s back instead to help prop him up, using the opportunity to draw his other hand to the front of Tony’s pants instead, feeling up the painful hard line of his erection.

“Yes, please, please, let me,” Tony said, turning his head to Steve almost instinctively.

Steve couldn’t help it, not while he was standing so close to Tony. He leaned in and kissed him, loved the way Tony kissed back immediately, the taste of him, the soft bristle of his facial hair, the pliant part of his lips.

Then Steve pulled back and pressed the vibrator upwards harder, could almost feel Tony’s cock jump in his hand in response. He gently traced up Tony’s hard arousal through his pants until he reached the head of Tony’s cock and rubbed, feeling how the fabric was damp from Tony’s precome. Tony’s whole body shuddered against his.

“Don’t come,” Steve said, his voice low and almost hoarse.

Tony looked over at him, dark eyes wide and wanting. “But…but Steve…”

“This was your idea, Tony,” Steve reminded, forcing an outward calm even though he did so want to see Tony come in his hands. “I want to be sure you get the full experience.”

“The full experience can include coming,” Tony pointed out, slipping his hand from the counter to his stomach, drifting down to his cock. “Just a little?”

“How do you come just a little?” Steve asked sceptically as he caught Tony’s straying hand, shaking his head. 

Tony moved his hand back to the counter and explained, because he always had an explanation, “A quick one. So fast, it’s over before you noticed. Just a little bit of come.”

Steve pretended to deliberate over it before he responded, “Doesn’t sound worth it. If we’re going to do it, we’re going to do it right.”

“Come on, Steve, please,” Tony begged, before lowering his thick lashes in that way which he knew Steve liked. He looked up from beneath them. “I could suck you off at the same time? Wouldn’t you like a  _ suck _ ?”

The way his lips shaped those words were just sinful, near irresistible, and he knew it. There was just something lascivious and wanton about the way Tony talked about  _ a suck _ , right before he sealed those pretty lips around Steve’s cock.

Steve leaned in close and kissed Tony hard to stop anymore of his filthy words. Then he said against Tony’s soft lips, “No. You’ll wait.” He pulled back and added, looking Tony straight in the eye. “And you’ll suck me off anyway. Later.”

Tony blinked, pupils blown wide. He nodded in silent agreement, his eyes watchful as Steve stepped back. From the way Tony licked his lips, Steve knew he was still all up for their original plan.

Steve pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned off the vibration function for the dildo that was nestled inside Tony. It wasn’t to prevent Tony from coming eventually, because he knew Tony needed a bit more than that, needed a helping hand on his cock or a real thorough fuck to come untouched. Steve just didn’t want to keep Tony too much on edge for too long, not when they had an entire day to play.  

Tony shivered again, looking almost disappointed at the lack of stimulation. For all that he begged to come and cursed Steve out, Tony loved being teased, loved the prolonged foreplay.

And Steve loved giving it to Tony, to watch him unravel.

“I’ll see you later,” Steve said, a promise.

Tony nodded, hands back on the counter, away from his own erection. “I look forward to it,” he said in a rough voice.

It was Steve’s turn to lick his lips, thinking that Tony sounded exactly like he did after he sucked Steve off, after he had taken Steve so deep down his throat that he sounded hoarse with it. And from the way the corners of Tony’s lips turned up, he knew what that voice did to Steve. Steve smiled back in anticipation. He couldn’t wait to see how this day unfolded.

This had started out as Tony’s idea, but Steve was starting to think that it could end up as his own favorite fantasy too when all was said and done today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More vibrator shenanigans, plus Tony being fucked as he tries to keep up a pretence of working. And comeplay. Quite a bit of comeplay...

Steve watched from outside the glass doors of Tony’s workshop, noticing that Tony had opted to stand instead of sit at his workbench. Smart man. He seemed to be moving smoothly, no sign of discomfort at having a vibrator lodged up his backside while he went about tinkering. It was almost like he had forgotten it was even there. Well, they couldn’t have that of course.

Keying in his passcode, Steve entered the workshop on silent feet as the glass doors slid open without sound. In several quick strides, Steve reached Tony and pressed up against his back. Tony didn’t jump, didn’t even twitch, so he must have known Steve had entered the workshop.

He murmured into Tony’s ear, “Are you busy?”

Tony’s eyes flickered to the side, but he only said, “A little bit.”

Steve caught the hint. He pressed a kiss to the back of Tony’s ear, lingered there, breathing in deep the musky scent of Tony mixed with his tangy shampoo, metal and oil.

“That’s fine. You just keep working,” Steve said, being sure to breathe onto Tony’s sensitive ear and enjoying the little shiver he received.

“Yeah, thanks, I just have a lot to do,” Tony said, twisting at two interlocking parts that Steve didn’t recognize, taking them apart with deft hands.

Steve ran firm hands down Tony’s sides until they reached his hips. “You never look after yourself well enough when you’re this busy.”

He pressed his thumbs into the fleshy curve of Tony’s ass, feeling the firm cheeks dimple under his touch.

“I don’t think my ass needs looking after,” Tony said, obviously unable to resist making a smart comment.

“You sure about that?” Steve asked in a low voice, moving his left hand so that he could tap unerringly against the end of the vibrator. “I know this needs looking after.”

There was a clunk as something fell to the workbench, and Tony’s voice sounded less steady now as he said, “I don’t know what you mean by that.”

Steve smiled against the back of Tony’s neck. Oh, he would have so much fun.

“You just keep on working, I’ll check and let you know,” Steve said, hands trailing over to the front and unbuckling Tony’s belt from behind nimbly, without even needing to look over Tony’s shoulder.

“Sure. Fine,” Tony said, clearing his throat as he went on picking up the parts scattered across his bench.

Steve unbuttoned and unzipped Tony’s pants next, and they were loose enough that they slipped off Tony’s hips easily to puddle at his feet. Nudging forward, Steve positioned Tony so he was bent over a little and completely exposed. What a sight to behold.

Tony’s beautiful behind was adorned with a striking red thong, enhancing what was already a lovely sight. Steve squeezed Tony’s bottom, massaging with leisure and enjoyment, before parting his cheeks. The red thong ran down and stretched over the end of the blue vibrator that was sticking out slightly from Tony’s hole. The red fabric crossing over the blue vibrator, in between Tony’s beautifully suntanned skin… It was like a work of art.

“You able to keep working in this position?” Steve asked as he pushed the red thong aside, admiring how it dug into Tony’s flesh. Then he gripped the end of the vibrator and twisted it slowly.

“Yeah, sure, no problem,” Tony said, although he sounded very, very distracted. And for good reason, since Steve had started pulling the vibrator out and pushing it back in again.

He idly fucked Tony shallowly with the vibrator for a few minutes, watching the brilliant blue phallus pushing into Tony’s hole, framed by the perfect globes that were Tony’s tight, firm buttocks. He squeezed one cheek, the perfect handful that fit just right in Steve’s palm. His own cock throbbed at the sight in front of him, knowing that this was for him to do anything he wanted with.

Steve pulled the vibrator out entirely, ignoring Tony’s little noise of dismay. The sounds of work in front of Tony had ceased for awhile now. Steve pulled out a condom from his pocket, opening it one-handed before he slipped it over the vibrator to keep it clean. Then he placed it on a cleared space on the workbench.

Steve explained to Tony in a casual tone, like he was explaining his motorcycle maintenance, “You’re just a little dry after having the vibrator inside of you for two hours. We need to keep you wet. Just get back to work, I can handle this.”

“Yeah, sure, just…make sure I’m wet,” Tony said, sounding a little strangled.

“Very,” Steve said with an almost cheerful hum.

Then he unzipped his own jeans, the sound loud in the quiet workshop, and pulled out his straining erection. He slicked up his cock with the tube of lube he had brought with him, sighing in pleasure at the tight squeeze of his own hand. But he knew there was something much more pleasurable to come.

Without further preamble, he held the red thong to the side and pressed into that small puckered hole.

Steve knew he was big — Tony had said so himself numerous times — and the vibrator was slightly smaller than he was so Tony was still a lovely snug squeeze around his cock as he sunk in. Steve allowed himself a single long groan as he sank all the way until his balls kissed Tony’s ass. He heard Tony let out a short squeak.

“You should get back to work, Tony,” Steve said even as he squeezed Tony’s backside with his hands, pulling the red thong tighter against his flesh.

“I am, I’m just, I’m adjusting this repulsor for directed blasts,” Tony explained, his voice unsteady, but his hands picking up the parts on the table again.

Steve could make out the beads of sweat on the back of Tony’s neck, the way his hair curled there. He wanted to lean in and lick the salty moisture away, but he also wanted to keep looking at where he joined with Tony, at where his cock was pressed right into Tony’s hole.

“What are you doing to make it work faster?” Steve asked idly.

He pulled out halfway and thrust back in again, biting down on his lower lip to keep in the grunt at the feel of Tony’s body clenched so tightly around his cock.

Tony gasped, but tried to answer, “I’m— I’m tweaking the— the reflector— and the resistance—”

Steve pulled back and shoved in again. He repeated it, going faster, increasing the tempo as he fucked into Tony’s body. It felt so good, and he wasn’t trying to prolong experience, wasn’t trying to drag this out for Tony. He grunted out the occasional words of acknowledgement, asking Tony to explain himself, even as he relentlessly pounded into Tony, chasing his pleasure.

“It’s, the shape of it, the— the— oh, I, Steve, Steve, uhh—” Tony started to gasp and moan, his pretence at doing any kind of work falling to pieces, his hands dropping to the bench and gripping the edge desperately.

Steve gripped Tony’s hips, fucking into him with abandon now. It felt so good, Tony felt so hot and wet inside, a tight drag against his cock with every pull and push.

“You should, you should get back to work, Tony,” Steve gritted out through clenched teeth, muscles tense with the rising euphoria. “I’m just going to make sure you’re wet inside, keep you slicked up for the rest of the day.”

But Tony wasn’t trying to produce anymore words on work. He was just groaning, making little gasping sounds at every thrust. Then Steve felt his own pleasure peak, his erection seeming to pulse inside Tony’s heat as liquid pleasure rushed through Steve’s body and shot out his cock into Tony. Steve chased that feeling, the sensation as Tony got slicker and hotter inside as Steve fucked into Tony over and over again, his cock pumping come into Tony until Steve felt almost shaky with overstimulation. Only then did he pull out his still hard cock, shivering a little at the cold against his skin after the wondrous, welcoming heat of Tony’s body.

Steve tried to steady his quickened breathing, tried to wade through the tingling pleasure soaking through his body. That had felt really good, as it always did whenever he was with Tony. Steve reached out and ran a hand over Tony’s trembling back, dragging it down over his clothed torso to his still bare bottom. The red thong had slipped back into place, and Steve pushed it to the side once again, eliciting a gasp from Tony. He must be so sensitive.

“Sorry, Tony, I just need to check if you’re wet enough now,” Steve said, trying to sound as calm and normal as possible.

Tony groaned, deep and low, a sound of pure enjoyment at the way Steve was playing out this fantasy, and Tony widened his stance, revealing his wet entrance. Steve pressed two fingers into Tony’s hole, feeling his cock twitch at how easily his fingers sunk in, how soft and hot it felt inside of Tony. He was definitely wet, full of lube, but mostly, full of Steve’s come. Steve twisted his fingers just to hear Tony let out a short moan, to see his hole twitch around him, then he reached around with his other hand to cup Tony’s hard cock. Tony thrust into his hand desperately, but Steve pinned him still between his own hips and his hand.

“You’re wet here as well,” Steve rumbled into Tony’s ear, thumbing Tony’s leaking cock, spreading his precome around. “You really leak when you’re getting fucked.”

He kissed Tony’s heated cheek, trying to ignore his own blush. Tony shivered in his grasp, trapped, and not even moving his hips, not trying for anything that Steve didn’t give to him. Steve pulled back again, eyes drawing down once more to the two fingers he still had buried in Tony. He twisted his fingers again, dragging out another indrawn breath from Tony.

“Just wanted to be sure that everything is as it should be,” Steve said conversationally. “You’re still very tight down here.”

He pulled out his two fingers and instead, pressed a thumb into Tony’s hole, pulled down to hold him open. Some white come trickled out of Tony, and Steve felt a fission of arousal at that sight, felt deep pleasure at knowing he had filled Tony up. He pushed the come back in with his thumb before reaching for the vibrator.

He snapped the condom off the vibrator, the layer of latex having done its job to keep the vibrator clean from contact with anything else in the workshop. Now, he touched the tip of the vibrator against Tony’s hole.

“Let’s see if everything is as we left it,” Steve commented, before pushing in slowly with the vibrator.

Tony’s body was a stiff line of tension, moaning even as he tilted his hips up to meet the penetration. When the vibrator was all the way in again, Steve let the thong snap back into place over the vibrator and between Tony’s asscheeks. Tony jumped and whimpered. Steve bent down and pulled up Tony’s pants for him, reached around to the front to help tuck everything back into place. If there was more unnecessary touching and fondling of Tony’s balls and leaky erection, then that was just part of putting Tony back together.

“Just making sure you’re comfortable,” Steve murmured, adjusting Tony so that the head of his cock jutted out from the top of the red thong. He stroked Tony’s exposed arousal with a feather light touch, eliciting a desperate, shaky breath, and satisfied, he did up the pants and belt.

Steve patted Tony’s behind, right over the end of the vibrator, earning another shiver.

“It’s much wetter now inside, I think you’ll be fine for the rest of the day,” Steve said like he was talking about a misbehaving car.

“Thanks,” Tony said shakily, still bent over the workbench.

“You should get back to work again,” Steve said, heading for the exit. “I’ll see you later tonight in my rooms.”

“Yeah, sure,” Tony said, sounding dazed. He hadn’t even asked to come this time.

Steve paused and looked over his shoulder. “Oh, Tony, one more thing.”

Turning slightly, Tony asked, distracted, eyes still a little glazed, “What is it?”

Steve only thumbed on his phone and turned on the vibrations again, but on the lowest level this time. Tony still swore, fingers clenched around the edge of his work bench as he looked at Steve with almost wet eyes. But Steve knew Tony could take it, they had discussed this all well beforehand. If Tony needed a break, there were buttons on the base of the vibrator that Tony could access. If Tony needed a timeout, he would ask for one. It was another thing Steve loved about these fantasies with Tony; Tony knew exactly what he wanted, and he wasn’t afraid to express it.

Tony liked being pushed and liked pushing, be it with words or with his expressive eyes. So Steve didn’t let himself get too taken in by that dark pleading gaze, only smiled and gave Tony a lazy salute.

“Don’t get too caught up with work,” Steve said and headed out the door. He whistled a jaunty tune as he went, to the background sound of Tony’s swearing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this last chapter, you can expect more play with the vibrator, orgasm denial, more comeplay and feigned disinterest during sex from the person doing the fucking. :D

When Steve went up to his room after his sparring session with Nat, looking forward to a long relaxing shower, he came to a complete stop right inside his bedroom door, staring at the sight in front of him.

It turned out that Tony wasn’t late. In fact, he was very early.

Tony was lying on his stomach on Steve’s bed, legs spread wide, not a stitch of clothing on him except for the red thong. All that smooth, beautiful, sun-kissed skin over taut lean muscles; on display just for Steve. He closed the door behind him and took a few steps in, not saying a word, just admiring the view.

Tony’s shoulders and arms were impressive, with strong corded muscles from hard work in his workshop. He wasn’t as tall or broad as Steve, but his back was still a gorgeous sight, strong shoulders tapering to a slim waist. His thighs and calves were thick and muscled, and usually, Steve loved massaging them. He loved pressing into those stiff calves and getting that groan of pure pleasure from Tony.

Maybe later. After he had wrung different groans of pleasures from Tony.

Tony rolled his hips slowly against the mattress, moaning a little. He had to have heard Steve coming in, so this was certainly for show.  _ That brat _ , Steve thought fondly.

The movement was doing wonders to Tony’s behind, and he knew it. Tony’s backside was a work of art, the plump curves like a ripe peach, just begging to be bitten and squeezed. The thin waistband of the red thong framed the top of his buttocks, drew attention to the crack parting those sweet cheeks. With Tony’s legs spread apart so wantonly on the bed, Steve had a clear view down the red thong, where it stretched over the protrusion that was the blue vibrator.

Steve desperately wanted to touch, to press on the vibrator, to feel where the vibrator entered Tony’s hole. But he was a strategist, and he knew the value of waiting.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be this early,” he said in an idle comment, as if having seen Tony waiting calmly and unhurriedly in his room rather than writhing on the bed. “I was just about to take a shower to wash off all that sweat after that work-out. I’ll see you after I get cleaned up.”

He turned and walked to the bathroom, stifling a smile when he heard a frustrated groan from the bed.

Steve took his time under the luxurious cascade of water, letting the strong pressure batter at his aching shoulders and back. He slowly ran the creamy liquid soap over his body, blood heating at the knowledge that Tony was outside in his bedroom, so desperate to come he was humping the bed. Steve’s cock stirred at the memory of those perfect globes of flesh framing the red thong and blue vibrator, but he kept his hands away from his groin. Instead, he rubbed at his chest, pinched at both his nipples until they were stiff, aching peaks. He rubbed the silky soap against his sensitive nipples and pinched again, feeling his cock jump at the sharp, pleasurable sting. That felt really good and helped ratchet up his arousal. When the anticipation of seeing Tony again had his hands straying lower down, Steve knew it was time to get out of the shower.

There was something to be said about soft fluffy towels that provided pleasurable friction when dragged over his skin, soaking up the water. He dried himself off completely, not rubbing any further against his peaked nipples and hard cock despite the temptation. After hanging up the towel to dry, he walked out completely naked.

Tony had turned his head so he got a full view of Steve’s nude and aroused body walking towards the bed. It also meant that Steve had full view of Tony’s face, flushed with want, mouth dropping open a little at the sight of Steve’s bare body. Despite the years they had been together, Tony’s sincere and open admiration was always flattering and it stirred a familiar reciprocal warmth.

Steve walked to the foot of the bed and stood there for a moment, silent. He admired the graceful span of Tony’s spine, his trembling body and his tempting behind. Tony was looking over his shoulder in turn at Steve, taking in his fill as well.

“I didn’t use the vibration much,” Steve said, which was not entirely true, but he said it to get Tony’s back up. “Couldn’t you concentrate in your workshop?”

It would have been a surprise if Tony had managed any amount of concentration beyond what was inside of him. Steve had turned on the vibration option at random times of the day, imagining how Tony looked as the dildo started buzzing against Tony’s prostate, picturing the soft surprised gasps and breathless moans. 

Sometimes, when imagination wasn’t enough to suffice, Steve had pulled up the workshop security feeds Tony had given him access to just for the day, for this special  _ situation _ . It was a new kind of thrill to watch through a live video as Tony sat on the couch in his workshop, writhing on his own while Steve increased and reduced the vibrations to his liking. Tony had looked so lonely, rocking his hips back and forth on the couch, trying to be fucked by a piece of vibrating plastic, that Steve had to use all his willpower not to head on downstairs and give Tony a squeeze, hold him close as Steve made him come.

But he had held back, enjoying the delayed gratification until...now.

“I couldn’t concentrate with this big dildo jammed up in me, plugging all your come in,” Tony said, striving for grouchy but the break in his voice betrayed his real feelings.

“You need to stop blaming the dildo for your poor concentration,” Steve said, trying not to laugh at Tony’s squawk of indignation.

“My concentration is just fi— oh, oh, Steve—”

Steve pulled the vibrator out a little, and then pushed it back in. “Yes? What was that?”

“Stop fucking teasing me,” Tony snapped.

Then he took matters into his own hands. He got to his knees, pushing his ass up into the air and groaning when that shoved him even harder against the vibrator. Tony’s shoulders were still planted on the bed, and he reached back with both hands. When he managed to hook a finger around the red thong, he pulled the slip of fabric to the side and held his buttcheeks apart, keeping them open just for Steve’s eyes.

Steve had to work hard not to moan at the sight of Tony holding himself open for Steve. All for Steve.

“I’m not teasing, I’m just testing out the equipment,” Steve said, not paying any real attention to what he was saying.

Instead, he was focused on the beautiful behind on display for him, and how gorgeous the blue vibrator looked disappearing into Tony. He pulled the vibrator completely out and stroked Tony’s side comfortingly when Tony moaned in confusion and complaint. But Steve had more plans. He felt for the controls that sat snug at its base. The vibrator could be controlled by the phone app Tony had designed or by the small buttons on the vibrator itself.

Now, Steve pressed on the physical buttons until the vibration was turned to high. He touched the blunt head of the vibrator against the rim of Tony’s hole, feeling Tony jump at the sensation. In contradiction to his earlier words, he did tease Tony’s hole with the vibrator, pushing it a bare inch in, and pulling out again just to rest the vibrating dildo on Tony’s rim.

“Oh god,” Tony moaned, which was a great achievement, because Tony very rarely gave in to the urge to call upon the gods.

Steve pressed down again to one side of Tony’s rim, letting the vibration tease at Tony’s hole until Tony was whimpering and moaning almost non-stop against the pillow. He dipped the vibrator less than an inch into Tony again, watching with interest as Tony tried to push back onto the dildo, so desperate to get it back into him, but Steve only pulled it away before Tony could continue.

“No, I think this dildo isn’t big enough, that’s why you haven’t come yet,” Steve said. “I think you need something warmer and bigger.”

“Yes, that sounds…yes, please,” Tony stuttered out in a plea.

“I’ll let you get on with it then,” Steve said.

Tony looked up, bleary and confused. “Wha—?”

Steve turned off the vibrator and placed it on the bedside table. He laid down on the most comfortable bed in the world that was also fortunately wide enough to easily accommodate the entire team, if Tony was interested in that. When Tony turned over, propped up on one elbow to stare down at him, Steve curled one arm behind his head to complete the picture of innocence and leisure. His other hand pulled idly at his cock, before he just held firm at the base, a suggestion for Tony to take.

Tony got the hint fast enough. He scrambled up quickly to his knees and moved to straddle Steve.

“The other way,” Steve suggested mildly.

Tony frowned at him, but Steve elaborated before Tony could ask, “I think I would like to see your hole around my cock.”

Steve felt very, very dirty saying that, but years with Tony meant he knew what Tony liked best, and dirty talk was a surefire way to get Tony going.

Tony’s eyes were dark with lust and he slowly turned around so that he straddled Steve’s thighs with his back to Steve instead. It meant Steve had the perfect view to Tony backing up until he could rub his ass and that red thong against Steve’s dripping hard cock.

“Mmm, your cock feels so good,” Tony moaned, and Steve knew from that low purr in Tony’s voice that he was going to get a show. 

Tony leaned forward even as he pulled aside the red thong again with one hand. Keeping his back arched, he rolled his hips to rub his bare wet hole provocatively against the length of Steve’s cock. Steve drew in a sharp breath and had to force himself not to thrust against the feeling of Tony’s bottom against his cock and the tantalizing sight of that bared hole. He forced himself not to react, only watched as Tony rolled his hips continuously until the movement stuttered and Tony let out a short broken groan, a little shiver going up that arched back. The prolonged teasing seemed to be affecting Tony too much for him to keep up the seductive act, and Steve felt his own cock pulse at the idea that Tony was that desperate now.

Steve tried to keep his composure, which was a little easier without Tony watching him. He attempted a calm, almost bored tone, “I’m tired so you’re going to have to do the work. You might want to get on before I fall asleep.”

Tony looked over his shoulder with a glare, cheeks flushed. “Fall asleep?”

Steve shrugged and explained like it made any kind of sense with a naked Tony practically in his lap, “It’s been a long day.”

“I’ll show you long day, my ass,” Tony grumbled, reaching back and holding Steve’s cock at the right angle he wanted.

Then he was rising up and settling over Steve’s cock, taking him into his body slowly, enveloping Steve’s erection in his sweet heat. It was all Steve could do not to make a sound. Tony threw his head back when he sunk all the way down and then with no hesitation or pause to acclimatize, he started fucking himself on Steve’s cock.

It was a masterpiece to behold, the sight of Tony’s arched back, the muscles of his thighs bunching and releasing as he rose and fell in endless motion, piercing himself as he chased his pleasure by taking Steve’s cock deep inside of him over and over again. Steve wanted to draw this one day, wanted to paint it with oils, but he knew it would never do Tony justice, that he could never capture the way Tony’s round buttocks clenched around his cock, the glistening hole wet and welcoming his erection, the way Tony bounced on Steve’s arousal with wild abandon. What medium could capture those rising cries, the way Tony started to moan in short desperate gasps…

“Are you close?” Steve asked, forcing nonchalance into his voice. “I didn’t know you were so desperate for my cock today.”

Tony whimpered and fucked himself harder, moaning out, “Please, Steve, please…”

“Please what? I’m letting you use my cock, what else do you want, Tony?” Steve asked, trying to hold that stoic tone against the exquisite feeling of Tony tightening around his cock, the excruciating pleasure of Tony pushing down harder and faster so it was just an endless sizzling friction clenched around him.

“Please, Steve, I need…”

Tony turned so his face was in profile, his dark lashes stark against his cheek. Steve could just see that hint of wetness on his lashes.

Tony whispered, “I need you.”

That was all it took to break Steve.

In a flurry of motion, he rolled them, twisted, until Tony was pinned flat on his front to the bed with Steve on top of him, still inside of him. He had an arm around Tony’s waist, the other gripping his wrist. Tony was still looking at him over his shoulder, face in profile and gaze silently begging.

Steve leaned down and pressed a kiss to the wet lashes on Tony’s right eye. “I’ve got you, sweetheart.”

Then he started to move.

Where Tony’s movements had been frantic and wild, Steve fucked into Tony with pure intent to drive them both to new peaks of pleasure. Tony started whimpering almost immediately as Steve pounded mercilessly against his prostate, Steve bringing their hips together in relentless thrusts.

“I’ve got you, you’ve been so good, Tony,” Steve murmured between pants, his hand around Tony’s waist, caressing, then drawing lower and lower until he had Tony’s dribbling cock in hand. “Oh you feel so good, you feel amazing, every single inch of you is amazing. You let me in so beautifully, and you’re so wet for me.”

Where before Steve had forced a sense of distance, now he spilled out his overwhelming love and affection for Tony, couldn’t get close enough to him as he ground into him. He stroked Tony’s taut cock, relishing in how he was dripping wet, relishing in how smooth but hard he felt. Tony rocked into his hand, then rocked back into Steve’s cock, like he couldn’t decide, but he didn’t have to decide, he just had to let go.

“Yeah, let me see you, Tony,” Steve whispered, pressing a tender kiss to Tony’s cheek.

And then Tony was coming, body tensing and jerking, voice arching out into short desperate cries of pleasure as he spilled hot and wet into Steve’s hand, crying out again as Steve didn’t stop fucking into him, pushing his pleasure further with overstimulation against his prostate.

Steve closed his eyes, feeling himself surrounded by Tony’s scent, Tony’s little whimpers and ragged breathing, Tony’s body clenched tight around him, still working him through his own pleasure...and Steve came as well, hips pumping as he groaned and spilled into Tony. He chased his pleasure in Tony’s welcoming body and soft murmurs, pulled out completely to feel the contrast of the cool air, only to push once more into the soft, wet heat to edge his oversensitive cock. He groaned again as he pumped his hips once, twice, thrice, spilling more come into Tony until finally, he stopped.

The sweet pleasure that swept through his body blanketed his thoughts as well, and he just wanted to lie there, swamped in the good feelings.

“That was the best fuck session in my entire life,” Tony said, voice muffled by the pillow below him.

“You said that last week,” Steve pointed out, kissing Tony’s bare shoulder and then his neck.

“And it was true then. Every week, we manage to top the week before that. We are sex gods,” Tony declared, sounding decidedly punch drunk.

Steve smiled at how adorable Tony sounded when his brain was completely flooded by euphoria. “Are you okay there?”

“That was the most evil orgasm denial I’ve ever experienced. An all day orgasm denial,” Tony said in wonderment.

Steve hid a smile against the back of Tony’s neck. “You liked it.”

“I loved it,” Tony sighed with self-satisfactory relish. “Still evil.”

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked, knowing that having a vibrator in all day wasn’t necessarily without some physical toll.

“Like I’m floating. I came so hard that I think I emptied my balls for a week… I’m perfect,” Tony said, sounding like he was giggling a little. Wow, he really was punch drunk from sex.

Steve reached down and lightly touched said balls. “They don’t seem that empty to me.”

“I’m so drained that I’m not even getting hard even though your cock is still in me and you just touched my balls. Those are my instant erection buttons,” Tony declared.

Hah, instant erection buttons. Steve was really going to tease Tony about this later. Slowly, Steve pulled out of Tony, still hard but knowing he would soften soon. He went on his knees and carefully probed Tony’s ass to be sure he really was fine. He might have gotten a little distracted watching his own come trickle out of Tony, might have felt the urge to lick, might have given into the urge to slick a finger through his own come and pushed it back in so he could feel how soft and wet Tony was inside, filled with Steve’s come.

It wasn’t his fault, really, Tony’s beautiful plump cheeks and wet hole were irresistible. It took iron will not to initiate yet another round of sex. Instead, he laid down over Tony again, making sure most of the weight was on one knee, but covering Tony with his own body. He knew that Tony loved this position, called it like having a supersoldier blanket.

“That was my other instant erection button but I can’t even feel my dick even though you just played with my hole and your come, which you know I love,” Tony said blearily.

Steve blushed at how obvious he had been, but only ducked his head into the crook of Tony’s neck and shoulder. “Rest up, Tony. You’ve had a very long day.”

He kissed Tony’s ear fondly and Tony hummed in contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from _Pull up to the Bumper_ by Grace Jones and all the lyrics are exactly as suggestive as the title sounds. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this smutty bonanza! [Here's the tumblr post](http://awesomelifechoices.tumblr.com/post/179385748013/stevetony-fic) where I've linked my fic, if you do want to reblog it. :)


End file.
